Dear and From
by Canano
Summary: The FMA cast write letters to each other. Who will write who and what will they talk about? Find out. Set after the series. Rated T for language.


**Canano here~ *waves* This story I thought of when I was texting a friend. She was acting like Edward Elric and I was acting like Lan Fan, but that has nothing to do with the story. No one will be acting like the characters, and this is how I think they would be if they sent letters. This chapter is gonna be short for one of two reasons. The main reason is to see if people like it. If ya'll do, then I'll write more. Second reason is 'cause my little sister and I were asking about what would happen if they sent letters and because I was texting a friend. This will be set after the series. Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Major OOCness, language (later chapters), and character death mentioned (also later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, then it wouldn't be as popular.**

**Couples in chapter: none**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Chapter01: Dear Alphonse, From Mei~<span>_

* * *

><p>Dear Alphonse-Sama,<p>

Ni Hao, Alphonse-Sama, how are you today? Shao Mei and I have been enjoying the qualities of Ametris. How can I ever thank you for letting us stay with you?

From, your Xingese friend, Mei Chang

P.S. How's alkahestry working for you?

* * *

><p>Dear Mei Chang,<p>

Hey Mei-Chan, I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. I can walk somewhat better now. I can go almost two hours without my crutches. I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves in Central. No need to thank us. We enjoyed your stay and miss your company. My alkahestry is improving each day. Just yesterday, I healed Nii-San's cut he received last week. I wish he could learn it and practice with me, but, sadly, he can't even use alchemy anymore. I feel so bad for him after I perform alchemy or alkahestry.

From, Alphonse Elric

* * *

><p>Dear Alphonse-Sama,<p>

That's really good news! I hope you can walk with out your crutches soon. Wish I could help out your brother, but I can't work my alkahestry that way. I'm really happy that I'm not the empress of Xing, but I'm sad also. I'm happy, because I couldn't explore your wonderful country if I was the empress.

Your grateful friend, Mei Chang~

* * *

><p>Dear Mei-Chan,<p>

Thank you for your support. Ed's fine without alchemy, but he sometimes tries to use it. I'm sure you would have made a great empress. I pretty sure Ling's a great emperor, right?

Deeply happy, Alphonse

* * *

><p>Ni Hao Alphonse-Sama,<p>

Ling gets serious when he needs to be. So, I would have to say yeah. He's a great emperor, but I feel a bit suspicious about his and Lan Fan's relationship. They say there's nothing, but I've noticed something. You have too, right?"

From, a suspicious princess

* * *

><p>Dear Mei-Chan,<p>

Well, that's good. Have I seen some sort of hint they have something going on? I believe last month I saw them talking away about marriage and I think I saw them kiss. I even believe Ling was talking to Nii-San about asking someone out. I can ask him if you wanna.

From, a confused little brother

* * *

><p>Dear Alphonse-Sama,<p>

That won't be necessary, Alphonse-Sama. I have my own plans to find out. I'm gonna send Shao Mei to spy on them for a couple of weeks. I hope I can prove they have a little something, something going on. I can even inform you on her findings if you want. Let me know what you thing.

From, a very pumped girl and her panda

* * *

><p>Dear Mei-Chan,<p>

Of course you can send me the information you receive from Shao Mei. I do believe your hunches will be proven soon. Good luck.

Your friend, Alphonse

* * *

><p>Dear Alphonse-Sama,<p>

I hope it can be. I'll send you the info as soon as I get it. This is a Xingese honor. Well, I got to go.

See ya real soon, Mei~

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it would be really short, but the chapters to come won't be this short. That is if anyone wants to read anymore. Let me know what you think, and if you have two FMA characters you want to see write to each other just send PM me. I'm willing to listen and contribute your ideas. See ya next time~ *waves*<strong>


End file.
